nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue
In the series, X-Men: Evolution, Rogue is re-imagined as a rebellious, yet deeply insecure, teenager with the stereotypical goth appearance. So her powers make her cynical and reclusive, but truthfully, she is consumed by the desire to get close to the people around her ( but unable too beacuse of her power and not being able to touch anybody ). She was raised by Mystique and Destiny, soon being brought into the Brotherhood of Mutants, but left when she found out that they nurtured her to be a potential weapon. Rogue has a strong interest in Cyclops, though her feelings for him fade soon after he and Jean start dating. She is then shown having an interest in Gambit when they first met, when he kidnapped her, and when she kissed him in the season 3 finale (while under Mesmero's control). This was one of only two kisses to be seen in the series, the first being between Scarlet Witch and a disguised Toad. Rogue's energy-absorbing abilities are very strong in this series, nearly driving her insane, but prove vital in the final episode against Apocalypse. Unlike in other universes, the powers she absorbs never totally fade, and at times, can still use a mutant's power (not always intentional) long after she had absorbed them. At times, she had more control over absorbed powers than their natural owner had (after absorbing Cyclops' power, she did not have to close her eyes). Although this Rogue did not have super-strength or flight abilities, she displays some skill in hand-to-hand combat. She is never shown gaining Ms. Marvel's abilities, but in Xavier's vision of the future, she is seen flying and not wearing gloves, suggesting contact with Ms. Marvel. Her accent is less pronounced than in the previous Animated portrayals and was said to be paired with Scott in this future. Origin Anna’s journey begins in Caldecott County, where she was born to the beautiful Priscilla and her lover Owen. Her parents married far too early in their relationship. In an attempt to fix their decaying relationship, Priscilla got pregnant. Nine months later she birthed a baby girl that she named Anna-Marie. Unfortunately the young couple was whisked into a nature-loving commune where they joined in an insane plan to reach “the Far Banks,” a dreamland from Native American mythology, where the rules of the physical world no longer applied. The commune hired a shaman to take them to the Far Banks, but something went horribly wrong during the ceremony. Owen had planned to sacrifice Priscilla to the spirits of the Far Banks, but she took control of them and closed the mystical place behind her as she vanished. Grief stricken, Owen pleaded with Priscilla’s sister Carrie to aid him in raising his daughter. Anna-Marie, who had been nicknamed Rogue, didn’t have a pleasant childhood with her aunt as Carrie used a rough education on her in an attempt to prevent her from making the same mistakes her mother made. However, Anna did not go entirely without love, as her beauty was well recognized by the boys of her town. There is one boy in particular she fell in love with, named Cody Robbins. She was with him one night, under a full moon, during their first kiss, when she developed her powers, leaving her first love in a lifelong coma. Cody’s father and some of the town’s folk ambushed Anna’s home. While Owen fought off the mob, Anna stole one of his guns and ran as far as she could into swamp land. She was seen and chased by a small part of the mob while looking at her followers; Anna ran into a stranger and fell unconscious. She never saw how, but she was rescued by the time-traveling Cable. He quickly dealt with the mutant haters and left before Anna awoke. In the swamps, holding her father’s gun, she stumbled upon a beautiful woman named Raven Darkholme ( Mystique). Powers and Abilities Rogue is a mutant with the ability to drain a living being's essence upon physical contact, giving them a biophysical shock while synthesizing into her body their physical skills, memories, personality traits, and superhuman matrices to a varying degree. Prolonged physical touch could be lethal to whomever she contacts. After some work with Danger and Professor X, she has gained a control of her power. Now that she has conscious control of her ability, if she so chooses, she can now physically touch people without unwillingly absorbing their powers or minds. During her time without powers, Rogue has proven that she is a very capable and agile hand to hand fighter. She also displayed the ability to review templates that she absorbed in the past, though she has not displayed this ability since her psyche was repaired by Charles Xavier. There are limitations as to how much power she can absorb. Extremely powerful individuals like Magneto or Ares can remain conscious after Rogue uses her power on them, and even retain a degree of their power that Rogue was unable to siphon. Given the recent discovery that Sentry had a physical relationship with Rogue he may have had a means to circumvent her powers, or he may have a resistance to them. Former abilities: *Most recently, Rogue had permanently stored Sunfire's power template, but lost it following the events of Messiah Complex. Sunfire's powers gave her the ability to ionize matter and transform it into a plasma state, displacing atmospheric gases as nuclear-charged solar fire which she can use as pyrotechnic blasts or to create thermal updrafts for flight. A personal psionic field shields her from her own radiation emissions and a certain degree of physical impact. She is also capable of infrared vision to view her surroundings as heat signatures and of augmenting her powers by absorbing sunlight or electromagnetic energies. *She formerly had permanently stored Ms. Marvel's power template, which used to give her flight, superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes, durability, and a seventh sense that allowed her to react instinctively to danger, to anticipate her opponents moves, and target in on specified objects. *•Contact with an alien shape-shifting Skrull had upgraded Rogue to a point that she could recall, at will past templates that she had absorbed in order to reactivate any power she had taken on in the past, which allowed her to "feel out" the minds of her former imprints, sensing whether they were alive or dead and re-experiencing events from their perspective. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men Category:Avengers